Temari
by Grey Cho
Summary: Segalanya berawal dari sebuah bola merah yang dia pantulkan. [AR]


Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

DaiSuga

For Lovely Orihime

 **Temari**

Sepasang kaki mungil berlari di antara lentera yang memagari kiri dan kanan jalan. Helaian hitam menari mengikuti ritme langkah yang menderap kencang. Tubuh demi tubuh terlewati. Pepohonan silih berganti. Pawana kian terasa menyibak kulit. Bocah lelaki itu masih berlari menjauhi keramaian festival dan sampai ke bawah perbukitan, tempat seorang bocah lelaki memantulkan bola kecil berwarna merah di tangannya. Sekilas dari warna rambutnya, sang bocah tampak seperti seorang kakek tua. Namun, bukan. Dia adalah bocah yang tengah mengenakan _yukata tosca_ dengan motif ikan koi.

Bocah yang baru saja tiba di sana membungkuk sembari berusaha mengatur napas. Dia melihat bocah ini sendirian dari atas bukit. Bocah yang berada di dekat danau, membiarkan beberapa lentera di pinggiran danau meneranginya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke festival?" Pemuda berambut hitam bertanya, menaikkan kedua alis untuk menegaskan keheranannya.

Bocah yang ditanya tidak memberikan respons. Bola merah kecil di tangan mungil sang bocah kini menepi, mengecup dagunya.

"Aku tidak nyaman berada di keramaian."

Sebuah perkenalan tercipta di antara hening hingga keduanya pikir, keberadaan sang bola mungkin berguna mengusir kecanggungan. Mereka bermain melempar dan menangkap bola, melalui detik demi detik hingga orangtua mereka tiba.

* * *

Daichi berlari terengah-engah, berusaha sekilat mungkin mencapai danau yang malam tadi dia datangi. Mereka berdua kembali berjanji untuk bertemu di sini. Bocah bernama Sugawara Koushi yang baru saja berlabuh di kota ini masih belum pandai beradaptasi, jadi Daichi putuskan untuk menjadi teman pertama sang bocah. Mereka bertemu sesuai waktu yang ditetapkan, menghabiskan siang hingga senja di antara bola yang ditangkap dan lemparkan.

Pertanyaan Daichi seputar lokasi sekolah Koushi membuat sang bocah beransel hitam mengambil rute lain sebelum pulang ke kediamannya sendiri. Dia ingin melihat Koushi di sekolah. Seperti apa kiranya sang bocah? Apa dia sudah memiliki teman di sana? Tentu sekolah bukanlah tempat yang bisa dimasuki sembarang orang, terlebih taman kanak-kanak. Daichi yang sedari dulu memiliki tubuh terlatih dan menunjukkan potensi sebagai calon olahragawan menaiki pohon di dekat dinding sekolah, memutuskan untuk memanjat batang pohon tersebut demi melihat ke dalam. Sebuah kelas menyapa indera penglihatan Daichi, memantulkan sosok seorang Koushi di balik jendela yang tengah duduk. Jemari pucat sang bocah menggenggam kapur dan mencoretkannya ke selembar kertas. Dia sendirian di antara lalu-lalang bocah lain yang tengah asyik bermain kejar-kejaran. Daichi kecil terkatung. Sontak, pemilik alis tebal melambaikan tangan penuh semangat sembari berteriak kencang, memanggil nama bocah lain di seberang sana.

Atas tindakannya mengintip dan memanjat pohon sembarangan, Daichi dipanggil salah seorang guru, mendapat nasehat panjang lebar. Koushi memperhatikan dengan sirat khawatir, membuat Daichi membentuk sebuah simbol dengan tangannya. Dia baik-baik saja, jadi Koushi tidak perlu cemas.

"Kenapa kaudatang ke sekolahku?" Koushi memegang tali tasnya erat. Wajah pualam sang bocah tidak luput dari jalanan.

Daichi tidak sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia menaruh perhatian cukup besar untuk Koushi. Ada banyak anak kecil introvert di luar sana yang bernasib sama dengan sang bocah. Lantas, kenapa harus Koushi orangnya? Kebetulankah?

Mencoba jujur, bahu Daichi berkedik, membiarkan sepatah kata "entah" mengambang di udara.

* * *

Dua bocah itu selalu melewatkan jingga di angkasa sana dengan permainan melempar bola dan menyudahinya jika kegelapan mengusir mereka dari sana. Daichi tidak berkutik dengan buncahan di hatinya setiap kali mendapati tawa lebar Koushi. Suara tawanya yang manis. Gerak tubuhnya yang lentur. Permainan melempar bola di antara mereka lebih mirip tarian, lengan yang berputar, kaki yang terkadang melompat ke sana-sini. Hanya saja, tarian mereka tidak memerlukan musik. Degupan jantung mereka telah menjadi musik tersendiri.

* * *

Pepohonan yang rimbun dan kerontang menandai pergantian setiap musim. Musim semi, musim dingin, musim gugur, dan musim panas. Mereka menyerahkan peran mereka satu sama lain untuk menghadirkan beragam warna yang berbeda di dunia ini.

Sama halnya seperti anak kecil biasa, kebosanan tidak melupakan dua bocah tersebut. Koushi yang berhasil mendapatkan teman baru, kini memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan bermain Daichi. Sama halnya dengan bocah berambut hitam yang alih-alih menunggu bocah pemilik bola merah pulang, dia justru berjalan bersama gerombolan teman. Senja tak lagi ditemani kehadiran sepasang bocah yang saling melempar bola merah kecil. Waktu menelan kebersamaan di antara mereka, menelan atensi sementara yang dua bocah rasakan.

Namun saban hari, pertemuan tak sengaja membuat kelereng Daichi dan Koushi beradu. Mereka berdua kini tak sendirian. Ada beberapa orang lain di kiri dan kanan mereka. Daichi melirik bola merah di tangan Koushi, mencuri dengar obrolan anak lainnya.

"Kita akan bermain lempar bola di dekat danau!"

"Kita bermain sampai sore!"

Di sisi lain, Koushi mendengar suara-suara lelaki di sekitar Daichi. Mereka membicarakan nama satu cabang olahraga. Nama yang masih asing di telinga Koushi.

"Ayo kita bermain bola voli di lapangan serbaguna, Daichi!"

"Tim yang kalah harus membelikan minuman, ya!"

Dua bocah kembali melunturkan waktu yang terasa membeku sejenak dengan langkah mereka. Tubuh mereka saling berpapasan tanpa ada lirikan, tanpa ada sapaan. Mereka yang menyukai melempar dan menangkap bola kini mulai mengenal bola voli dan bagi keduanya, selagi mereka masih terus memainkan bola voli, akan ada saatnya mereka kembali dipersatukan dalam ikatan yang lebih kuat, ikatan yang lebih panjang. Ya, kelak pertemuan lain akan kembali terjadi.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
